


Subtle Revenge

by JaceDexter



Series: Flash Fiction [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John and Mycroft, M/M, Revenge prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets frustrated and annoyed one too many times.  You shouldn't mess with someone you abandoned to Mycroft...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Revenge

"John?" Sherlock was lying on couch again. John ignored him went to the kitchen. He'd joined forces with Mycroft for a little prank as revenge for the whole 'let's leave a dismembered whole body in the fridge and then refuse to pick up the phone once John got kidnapped by your brother again' incident. 

The prank involved a number of subtle things all leading to one horrible conclusion that Sherlock wouldn't be able to ignore. 

"John?" Sherlock’s voice hitched for a second and John hid his grin. He'd worked it out. 

John put the kettle on and prepared his cup of tea, wedding ring sitting heavily on his finger. He had to resist playing with it.

The next thing he knew, Sherlock was behind him in his personal space, sniffing him like a dog.

Sherlock let out a sound of disgust before retreating like he'd been burned.

"Why do you smell like Mycroft?" 

John pointedly ignored him as the kettle finished and poured his tea.

"Are they new clothes? What's that on your hand?"

John hummed along to the tune which always plays in the wedding office he'd been to. Sherlock would recognise it instantly but that was the point.

"No! No? No! You didn't John! Please tell me you didn't?!"

Sherlock started backing away from him as if he was contagious. John finished making his tea and sat down at the kitchen table with the paper.

"I don’t know what you're on about Sherlock,"

Sherlock growled and stormed out of the flat, into the awaiting black car on the street. 

John just grinned and finished his tea.


End file.
